1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piping/wiring clamping device for clamping thin pipes having a diameter of 20 mm or less to be assembled in an automobile or other various apparatus for supplying oil or air and a bundle of wiring lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an engine room of an automobile, for example, there are arranged a number of relatively thin oiling pipes and electric wiring lines. Fixing clamps have heretofore been used for holding those pipes and wiring lines. FIG. 8 is an explanatory view showing the fixing clamp of that kind according to the prior art. As shown, a band bracket 1 has its one end portion curled to clamp a pipe 2, for example, in the curled portion 6.
In the aforementioned fixing clamp of the prior art, a spring-back occurs, even if the bracket 1 is rather intensely curled to hold the pipe 2, so that the pipe 2 is not reliably fixed in and around the longitudinal axis but may be displaced. For complete fixing, therefore, the pipe 2 has to be soldered to cause problems in the thermal deterioration and in a rise in the cost due to the surface treatment.